Sensei, jadilah 'istriku'
by tare-hare
Summary: 10 tahun kemudian, Handa sensei dilamar oleh Naru? SeiNaru pair.


Warning: lolicon detected, dont like dont read.  
Disclaimer: Yoshino Satsuki sensei

**-Sensei, jadilah istriku-**

"sensei... Udah bangun belum?"

**-tap tap-**

Suara langkah kaki Naru menuju kamar Handa sensei.

"yah masih tidur...yosh waktunya membangunkan sensei... Satu..."

"nghh...berisik sekali Naru...aku baru tidur setelah di paksa minum-minum dengan para tetua di sini..hhh" sambil menutup mukanya dengan selimut, Handa sensei kembali memejamkan matanya utk tidur kembali.

"eh...tapi sensei, kamu skrg di panggil oleh kakek utk datang makan di sana loh. Ayo bangun sekarang juga"

**Kakiku tiba2 ditarik oleh Naru dengan kencang.**

"oi oi Naru, jgn tarik ka-"

"uwaaaa aaa"

**Tiba2 Naru terpleset oleh selimut Handa dan menabrak badan Handa.**

"ughhh..."

"kamu gapapa Naru?"

"engga...cuma agak kaget saja tiba2 terpleset ahahahahaha"

**Anak ini, uda berumur 17 tahun masih aja bertingkah kyk anak SD. Haaa...uda 10 tahun berlalu, waktu terasa cepat. Aku akhirnya datang kesini setelah bbrp tahun pulang ke Tokyo utk melanjutkan pekerjaan menulis kaligrafi ku. Setelah memenangkan berbagai lomba, akhirnya karyaku di akui oleh profesor dan aku dipanggil sebagai pengajar kaligrafi.**

**Karena agak merasa jenuh dengan keadaan disana, akhirnya aku memutuskan utk berlibur dan menetap bbrp saat sambil mencari inspirasi utk karya selanjutnya, sama seperti waktu 10 tahun yg lalu. Dimana aku bertemu dengan Naru, Hina, Miwa, Tomo dan Hiro juga semua****  
****tetua yg ada disini.**

"sensei..."

**Suara Naru memanggilku yg sedang melamun.**

"ah kenapa?" jawabku.

"kepala sensei ga terbentur kan? Kok jadi diam?"

**Kulihat Naru yg sedang berada di atasku, eh sebentar... Posisi ini, pose ini...**

"waaaa! Naru cepat turun dr badanku, nanti klo ada orang yg liat posisi kita jadi pada salah pa-"

**GREK.**

**Suara pintu Sensei terbuka dan nampak Hiro, Miwa serta Tomo.**

_*shiingggg*_

"uwah... Sensei kau...terhadap naru..."

**Hiro menutup matanya sambil memegang kepalanya.**

"bu-bukan! Tadi ini...tadi kita..eh bukan, naru terjatuh!" kata sensei menyangkalnya.

"wogh, naru...kamu udah mulai bertindak ya...aku dukung !" Miwa mengepalkan tangannya kode dia mensupport tindakan naru.

"woi! Apaan dukung-dukung hah? Maksudmu apa?"

**Sensei mulai panik dan wajahnya agak merah.**

_"lolicon"_. Singkat, jelas dan padat, Tomo mengatai Handa sensei.

**JLEB.**

**Handa sensei terdiam dan suasana hening.**

"sensei...kamu harus tanggung jawab ya terhadap naru, klo tidak kakek akan marah loh ahahahaha..." Miwa tertawa sambil menggoda Handa, yg lain pun ikut tertawa walau tak  
sekeras Miwa.

Naru hanya terdiam dan masih berpose menimpa badan Handa sensei,  
kemudian dia berkata, "aku mau kok...".

**HAAH?!****  
****Tiba-tiba semua terdiam**.

"aku mau kok menikah dengan sensei. Sensei jd istriku ya!"

**Dia tersenyum diatas badan Handa.**

"a-apa - apaan kamu hah?!"

**Muka Handa merah seperti kepiting rebus.**

"ayo bangun, kamu keenakan tiduran disini!"

"ehhh? Habis tubuh sensei enak sih, lembut.." Jawab anak itu sambil memeluk Handa.

"mmmmm- maksudmu aku ini gendut hah?! Ayo bangun!" kata Handa membangunkan Naru yang masih tiduran memeluknya.

**Miwa, Tomo, Hiro yg ada di sana segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.**

"haah...kok sepertinya aku melihat bayangan masa depan mereka ya.."kata Miwa sambil malas dan berjalan ke depan rumah.

"yah habis mereka dilihat-lihat memang cocok sih" Hiro juga ikut meninggalkan mereka mengikuti miwa.

"sasuga lolicon" Tomo pun juga keluar.

"hei naru! Kamu itu anak gadis, jgn sembarangan melamar sesorang asal2an..." Handa memarahi Naru plus memberi bonus jitakan di kepala Naru.

"ehh?"  
"habis sensei, sensei kan belum punya pacar sampai sekarang. Memangnya sensei uda ada wanita yg di sukai?" jawabnya sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

**JLEB.****  
****Kata-kata itu sungguh menohok hati Handa.**

"humph...a-aa ada kok di To-Tokyo!" sanggahnya

"heee? Beneran?" Naru menyipitkan matanya dan bergaya seperti detektif.

"ugh...bebebe-beneran kok!" mata Handa melirik ke arah lain.

"sudahlah sensei, kita menikah sa-"

**BRUGH. Sebuah bantal mendarat di wajah Naru.**

"u-udah dibilang jgn sembarangan melamar orang!"

"tapi aku kan hanya melamar sensei seorang!" balas Naru dan membuat Handa terdiam malu.

"soalnya aku yakin, aku bisa membahagiakan sensei! Aku jamin itu. Makanya, sensei jadilah istriku!" sambil mengenggam tangan Handa dan berkata dengan wajah seriusnya.

"aaa-a... #d%f*h*( ! "  
"aaapa yayayang kakakamu kata-kan sih?" Handa masih kaget akan lamaran dari Naru dan terbata-bata.

"nanti setelah umurku cukup, eh sudah bisa sih. Sekarang kan aku sudah  
17 tahun, kita bisa menikah sekarang juga!" katanya mantap.

"buodoh! Mana mungkin aku menikah dengan anak 17 tahun hah?!" teriaknya sambil menyembunyikakan rasa malunya.

"hehe- jadi sensei mau menunggu aku ? Tunggu 1-2 tahun lagi, pasti aku sudah matang.. Baik jiwa maupun tubuh- uphhh"

**Mulut Naru ditutup oleh tangan Handa yang makin memerah mukanya.**

"...hen- heii?" kata Naru yg mulutnya masih ditutup oleh tangan Handa.

**Handa tak bs berkata-kata karena lamaran Naru yg mendadak. Naru melepaskan tangan Handa kemudian tersenyum.**

"sensei malu ya? Fufufufu aku serius loh sensei... Seandainya sensei masih belum ada pengantin, aku sangat mau kok mendampingin sensei".

**Naru mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Handa.**

" #$%&*... Khhhh kamu ini! " sambil menyentil dahi Naru.

"belum tentu kan aku mau dengan anak kecil macam kamu?" sanggahnya.

"hahahaha tapi anak kecil inilah yg sanggup menghadapi sensei" jawabnya dengan santai dan tersenyum.

"ah sudahlah ayo kita ke tempat kakekmu, aku mau siap2 sana keluar,aku mau ganti baju" usirnya.

"iya..iya... Tapi sensei..." tiba2 Naru berbalik badan kearah Handa.

"...!"

**Handa terkejut dengan tindakan Naru yg tiba2 mencium bibir Handa.**

" itu bukti kalau aku serius dengan sensei ehehehe..."  
"dorr! Sensei jgn kabur ya" dengan berpose seperti menembak pistol ke  
arah Handa kemudian di berlari keluar sambil tertawa.

("sialan! NARU!")

**Handa menutup mulutnya krn malu, dia merasa hari merupakan awal dr bencana yg merepotkan dlm hidupnya.**

("apa kata orang kalau aku menikahi gadis muda? Apa kata orang tuaku?...eh,hah?! Kok aku mikiri kalau aku beneran akan menikahi Naru?!") sambil mengetokan kepalanya ke tembok.

("aaah... Aku dilamar... Pffff setidaknya jadikan aku ini suamimu,bukan istrimu.. Naru bodoh!")

_-fin-_

_NB: hyahhhh jadi juga bikin fic tentang SeiNaru. apa daya, abis mereka klo di pair-in bikin moebetes + diabetes saking unyunya. Kalo saya lagi kesambet wangsit ide buat fic baru tentang mereka, pasti langsung buru2 ditulis deh /apa. Ini karya pertama yg saya taruh dimari, jadi harap maklum klo kesan penulisannya rada ngaco ya ;;;;;; biasanya saya ngegambar cuma kali ini ingin merambah (?) ke dunia menulis XD._

_di baca doank gapapa, di review makin bersyukur /slap._


End file.
